Blog użytkownika:Annobariel/Ósmy cud świata, czyli ty..... .
Sny będą pisane kursywą, a myśli będą pogrubione. Prolog Ósmy cud świata, czyli ty. Dziewczyna, która ma oczy, jak głębia morza, tajemnicze i ciekawe świata. Jedwabne włosy, koloru brązowego. Jej twarz wyrażała opiekuńczość i łagodność. Na ramionach niosła ciężkie brzemię. Musiała dbać o życie ludzi, mieszkających na wyspie Berk. Jako jedyna w historii wodzów, wybrano ją. Wszyscy w wiosce kpili z niej. Nie da rady, niech umrze, co ty wiesz o rządeniu? Codziennie wysłuchiwała tych skarg, wychowując samotnie dziecko. Był to mały chłopczyk imieniem Czkawka. Miał on w tamtym czasie cztery latka. Tak samo jak jego matka miał, brązowe włosy, oczy zielone pełne życia. Przeważnie był cichym dzieckiem, które potrafiło się samym sobą zająć.Jego pasją było rysowanie. Jego ojciec zginął jak był niemowlęciem, podczas pożaru spowodowanego przez smoka. Od tamtej chwili, pozostało mu tylko matka. Może nie miała dla niego dużo czasu, lecz wiedział, że ma dużo obowiązków i zawsze go kocha. Pewnego dnia, kiedy zbliżał się już wieczór, w centrum wioski coś wybuchło. Ludzie uciekali, najdalej jak mogli. Wielu w ten dzień zmarło. Mama Czkawki wróciła o wiele wcześniej niż dotychczas. Godziny mijały, było już grubo po północy, Czkawka usłyszał krzyki. Dochodziły one z kuchni, która mieściła się na dole. Wstał z łóżka i skierował się ze swoimi zaspanymi oczkami na dół. Zatrzymał się w połowie schodów, postanowił najpierw się przyjrzeć scenie. Jego wzrok wyostrzył się, gdy zobaczył swoją mamę oraz trzech mężczyzn. Byli oni uzbrojeni od pasa do głowy. Nic w tym nadzywaczejnego, gdyby nie trzymane topory w ich dłoniach. - Zdradziłaś nas! Poskudna wiedźmo!- krzyknął jeden z nich - Nie.. to nie prawda.- odprała - Widzieliśmy jak pomagasz smoku! Nie kłam! Sąd skazał cię na karę śmierci.- krzyknęli. Chłopiec dobrze wiedział co to znaczy. Normalny dzieciak zacząłby biec do swojej mamy z płaczem, ale nie on. Zachował jasność umysłu, oraz przysłuchiwał się dalej. - A co z Czkawką?- spytała - Zajmiemy się nim. - Kłamiecie! - Nie. - Zostawicie go samego! Załamie się! Najpierw mój mąż, teraz ja? Dlaczego chcecie się nas pozbyć?! - Złamałaś prawo. - Ah... no tak. Przecież zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokiem. Czkawka czuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Chciałby teraz przytulić mamę, chodziaż ten ostatni raz. Ostatni raz poczuć jej ciepło i miłość. Jednak w tej samej chwili, mężczyźni złapali ją w ramiona i zawlekli na dwór. Chłopiec postanowił śledzić ich. Zaciągneli ją na koniec urwiska. Zebrał się tłum ludzi, Czkawka z trudem przedostał się na sam początek. - Ostatnie życzenie?- zapytał jeden z mężczyzn - Jeszcze będziecie żałować- krzyknęła. - Zabijcie ją! Bzdury gada! - krzyknął tłum ze stanowczym głosem Czkawka widział tylko poruszajce się usta matki, wydające cichy głos. Jednakże nie zdołał dowiedzieć się, co miała na myśli. Gdyż w tej chwili zepchali ją do głębokiego oceanu. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Zastanawiałam się od dłuższego czasu, czy nie zmienić trochę charakter Czkawki? Możliwe, że już był taki, ale zawsze myślałam, że on już taki był. Nie wpadał od razu w panikę, lecz starał się znaleźć najlepsze rozwiązanie. Oczywiście był jeszcze mały i niemożliwe jest nie podbiec w późniejszym czasie do matki. Podobało się ? Nie wiem? Nie jestem usatysfakcjonowana moim prologiem. Może się jeszcze wyrobię? Pozdrowionka ^^ Rozdział 1 Od tamtego dnia minęło już dziewięć lat, a raczej dziesięć, ponieważ dziś były urodziny Czkawki. Wiele się pozmieniało, na gorsze i lepsze. Od tamtego dnia także, został wybrany nowy wódz, którego imienia nawet nie zna. Chodził do szkoły dla zabijania smoków, lecz on zawsze wierzył słowom wypowiedzianym przez jego matkę. Posiadał przyjaciela- Will’a, można by powiedzieć, że jest jego wierną kopią. Był chudym młodzieńcem tak samo jak Czkawka, dlatego obelgi ze strony rówieśników, były dla nich codziennością. Spoglądając prawdzie w oczy, można by na spokojnie stwierdzić, że do niczego się nie nadawali. Równie dobrze mogliby zginąć, jednakże to co przytrzymywało ich przy życiu to...... . No właśnie co? Tego akurat mieli się dowiedzieć w najbliższej przyszłości. Swoje kolejne piętnaście wiosen postanowił spędzić na łonie natury. Poczuć świeże powietrze na twarzy, które rozwiewało jego włosy, we wszystkie kierunki świata. Wziąć wdech pełną parą i wypuścić je z lekkością na duszy. Potruchtał szybko, po swój notes do rysowania, oraz z prędkością światła pognał do lasu. Pewnego dnia znalazł tam jaskinię, w której od zawsze przesiaduje ze swoim przyjacielem. Tym razem chciał pobyć na osobności. Przechodząc obok drzew oraz krzewów, nieświadomie zgubił trasę. Jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić, na samą myśl zastania w dziczy na całą noc. Sam, pośród niebezpiecznych zwierząt, czekających w ukryciu na swoją ofiarę. Rozejrzał się po otoczeniu oraz spostrzegł niedaleko leżącą małą jaskinię. Spokojnym krokiem poszedł w jej kierunku. Nagle powiał mroźny wiatr , zrobiło mu się zimno. Żałował, że nie może rozpalić ogniska, ponieważ dym mógłby oznajmić zwierzętom, że będą miały dziś ucztę. Położył się na skamieniałym posłaniu. Po dłuższym czasie zaczęły go boleć plecy. Z marnym skutkiem obracał się na boki, w poszukiwaniu wygodnego miejsca. W końcu oddał się objęciom Morfeusza. Następnego dnia, obudził się o poranku, kiedy to jeszcze trawa jest mokra. Wstał, bez zastanowienia wyszedł z jaskini zabierając swój notatnik. Nie wiadomo, czy nie odnajdzie właściwej drogi. Przeszukiwał każdy zakamarek, żeby znaleźć pożywienie. Zauważył jagody, marne jedzenie, ale lepsze to niż nic. Po zjedzeniu, postanowił pójść naprzód, aż nie natrafi na morze. Szedł już z co najmniej godzinę, a morza brak. Jego zmysł węchu wyczuwał znajomy zapach słonej wody, ale wydawała się tak odległa. Gdy mijał kolejne drzewo po drzewie spostrzegł głęboką dolinę. Zbliżył się do doliny, skrył się za wysokim krzakiem. Swoim wzrokiem przebadał każdy zakątek niziny. Wyostrzył wzrok, jego uwagę przykuło czarne zwierzę. Leżało na brzuchu wpatrując się w czyste jezioro. Co chwilę mruczało oraz wydawało dziwne dźwięki. Nie wiadomo czemu Czkawka czuł, że widział już gdzieś te stworzenie. Po dłuższych rozmyślaniach jego źrenica zwęziła się. Przypomniał sobie lekcje w szkole zabijania smoków na temat czarnej śmierci. Jego płuca z trudem łapały powietrze, serce przyspieszyło. Przed oczami robiło mu się coraz ciemniej. W końcu stracił przytomność. Obudziło go ciągłe lizanie w policzek, przez zwierzę zwane Nocną Furią. Z trudem otworzył swoje zielone oczy. Przeraził się nie na żarty, gdy ujrzał czarną śmierć, a teraz te czarne coś lizało go po twarzy. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jakoś nudny ten rozdzialik. Będę pisać krótkie rozdzialiki, ale będą częściej dodawane. Musicie jakoś przetrwać te nudy, bo później obiecuję, że będzie więcej akcji, że aż nie będziecie chcieli się oderwać od czytania ^^ Pozdrowionka. Zaczynam pisać kolejny rozdzialik ^^ Rozdział 2 W tej chwili duże zielone oczka patrzyły na leżącą chuderlawą osóbkę. Czkawka pozostał jeszcze w tej pozycji kilka minut, aby potem żwawo podnieść się na nogi i udać się w ucieczkę. Smok najwyraźniej chciał pobawić się w kotka i myszkę. Zabawa ta trwała do późnego po południa, lub jak kto woli, aż Czkawka padł z wyczerpania na glebę. Widok wyglądał komicznie, dla wikingów może i nie, ale dla smoka jak najbardziej. Jeżeli w tej grze gra tytułowy bohater i jego komiczna nazwa ‘’Czarna Śmierć’’. W końcu chłopiec postanowił wskoczyć do wody. Miał nadzieję, że smoki się boją wody i tak na jego szczęście było. Nocna Furia stała na brzegu i patrzyła na Czkawkę. Przechyliła głowę oraz popatrzyła na niego tymi swoimi oczkami, które wykazywały smutek. Na ten widok serce chłopca zmiękczyło się troszeczkę. Już miał ochotę iść do smoka i go pocieszyć, ale rozsądek nakazywał mu zachować uwagę i pozostać tam gdzie jest. Smok jeszcze kilka minut poczekał i poszedł sobie w kierunku swojego posłania. Kiedy się odwrócił, Czkawka zauważył, że smok nie ma jednej lotki. Zrobiło się ciemno, aż w końcu sylwetka chłopca zmieszała się z ciemnością. Stwierdził, że smok poszedł już dawno spać, lecz przeliczył się. Czarna Śmierć próbowała się wydostać z doliny. Chłopaku na sercu zrobiło mu się żal. Do głowy wpadł mu genialny pomysł. Bez wahania pozbierał patyki oraz napotkany na drodze materiał. Pracował do północy, skonstruował nową lotkę dla smoka. -Gotowe!- krzyknął z radością w głosie Jednakże, ta radość szybko minęła. Teraz do akcji wkroczył ponownie rozsądek. Dlaczego ona w ogóle pomaga smoku? Z nurtującym go pytaniem retorycznym, usnął przy swoich wypocinach. Nazajutrz smok, nadal leżał na swoim miejscu. Czkawka bez zawahania podszedł go od tyłu i próbował przymocować lotkę. Przez przypadek obudził go, nagle zerwał się na równe nogi, zbadał wzrokiem chłopca od głowy aż po sam dół. Gdy zobaczył podobiznę jego lotki groźnie zawarczał. Czkawka wyciągnął do niego dłoń, w celu przekazania mu gestem, że niczemu nie jest winny. Zamknął oczy i poczuł jego szorstką skórę. Sparaliżował go strach przed nieznanym uczuciem. Tym nieznanym uczuciem okazało się zaufanie. Kolejne odkrycie dodane do księgi emocji. W głębi serca cieszył się, że poznał nowego przyjaciela. Smok go chyba zrozumiał, w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Już wiem! Nazwę cię Szczerbatek- oznajmił triumfalnym głosem Szczerbatek kiwną głową. Dwa dni minęły im głównie na zabawie, uczeniu latania oraz łowieniu ryb. Oczywiście za pomocą Czkawki. Na ich nieszczęście kolejny dzień okazał się dla Czkawki najgorszy. Z tego samego miejsca wyłoniła się inna chuderlawa postać. Był to Will. Najwyraźniej czterodniowe zniknięcie Czkawki niepokoiło tylko jego przyjaciela. Podczas gdy oni bawili się w najlepsze łowiąc ryby, Will postanowił zaalarmować. - Czkawka! Chłopak był przez chwilę zdezorientowany, ponieważ nie wiedział skąd dochodzi głos. Po chwili jednak dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę. - To nie tak!- odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem.- Smoki wcale nie są złe! - Nie wystarczy ci śmierć twojej matki?! - Kto ustawił taką zasadę?! Skąd mogą wiedzieć, że ich zabije?- rzekł. - Czkawka, czy ty jesteś świadom tego co teraz robisz?-spytał chłopiec. -Odpowiedz mi na pytanie! Zapadła cisza na krótki czas, ponieważ została zwalczona przez Will'a. -Nie wiem. -Tak myślałem. Myślę, że powinniśmy to sobie wytłumaczyć. Rozdział 3 Z początku chłopiec podchodził niepewnym krokiem do Czkawki. Na pewno się bał, lecz zbytnio tego nie ukazywał. -No dobra, jestem- powiedział, gdy stanął obok chłopca. Teraz obaj byli odwróceni plecami do smoka. -Tak więc, co chcesz wiedzieć? -No jak to coś...- w tym momencie pokazał palcem na nocną furię. Zwierzę patrzyło na nich z pytającym spojrzeniem. -Szczerbatek-podsunął. -No, jak znalazłeś tego smoka. -Szczerbatek, to Szczerbatek- dodał ponownie. -Jak tam chcesz. To jak go znalazłeś? -A wiesz ciekawa historia. -Tak?-spytał Will -No, nie. Znalazłem go tu i tyle. -Aha. -I co? Koniec przepytywania? -W sumie, jestem pod wrażeniem. Tego co tu sobie oswoiłeś. -Nie zapomniałeś czegoś? -No nie? Czkawka spojrzał na przyjaciela z niecierpliwością. -Aaa no tak, Szczerbatek, będę pamiętał. *** Ich ciała ogrzewało ciepło, które swoje źródło miało w ognisku. Siedzieli już tak od czasu swojej porannej rozmowy, do teraz, gdy na niebie widniał księżyc w swej pełnej okazałości. Zapadła między nimi cisza, która nie miała zamiaru przestać trwać, do czasu, aż ktoś z nich w końcu przerwie ją. Dookoła nich trwała ciemność. Teraz dolina w, której przebywali była straszniejsza niż za dnia. Właściciel smoka opierał się plecami o swojego przyjaciela-Szczerbatka. Zaś jego człowieczy przyjaciel siedział naprzeciwko niego. Jedynie co ich oddzielało to właśnie te ognisko, zbudowane w którejś z jaskiń. -Will. -Tak? -Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jak by wyglądało, życie w Berk, gdyby nas nie było? -Co cię tak nagle naszło na myślenie? Czkawka spojrzał na niego zawiedzeniem w oczach. -No co? -Już nic, zapomnij. -Dobranoc. -Dobranoc. *** Godziny mijały, aż w końcu nastał dzień. Na niebie znów widniało słońce. Po raz trzeci dzień w wiosce nie ma Czkawki, jednakże nikt nie zorientował się jego zniknięciem. Jako pierwszy zbudził się Czkawka, dlatego postanowił obudzić Will'a. Ich dzień rozpoczął się od śniadania, które zjedli w dość szybkim tempie. -Emm, Czkawka?- zapytał Will. -Co? -Co teraz zrobimy? -My?-odparł Czkawka. -No tak, a co myślałeś? -JA uciekam, TY zostajesz. -Dlaczego akurat ja?! -WIll'u, nie jestem osobą, która może prawić ci kazania, lecz lepiej będzie dla ciebie jak tu zostaniesz. Masz rodzinę, nie jesteś tak znienawidzony jak ja. -Ale Czkawka, co ja mam teraz robić? Większość mojego dnia spędzałem z tobą. -Może to szalony pomysł, ale warto spróbować. -Co masz na myśli? -Będziesz moją prawą ręką. -Czkawka, ale nie zostawiasz mnie na długo?-zapytał Will. -Nie wiem, Will'u. Pewnego dnia zjawię się.-uspokajał chłopca. -Jak mnie opuścisz, nie wybaczę ci. -Naprawdę nie mogę zostać. Chłopiec powolnym krokiem zaczął się zbliżać do Szczerbatka. Ukradkiem spojrzał ostatni raz na swojego przyjaciela, aby później odlecieć na swoim smoku. Tak to była dobra decyzja- pomyślał Czkawka, lecąc pośród chmur na swoim przyjacielu. --------------------------------------- Powracam i mam zamiar zostać na długo <3. Od następnego rozdziału zmieniam perspektywę <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania